Haruno Sakura
Sakura is the female lead of the Naruto series. She was on Team 7 with the Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake. Life Sakura grew up in Konohagakure and went to school with Naruto, Sasuke, and many of the other characters in the series. Growing up she was very insecure due to her big forehead, but with the help of Ino Yamanaka, she overcame this insecurity. Like Ino and many other girls, Sakura had a crush on Sasuke. Ino and Sakura became sworn rivals because of their like for Sasuke. Sakura gratuated with some of the highest grades in her class and was assigned to Team 7 shortly after. They completed many missions together though Sakura usually stayed in the background while her other teammates fought. Soon after Kakashi recommended Team 7 to take the Chunin Exams. Sakura accepted but with some hesitation. During the exams Sakura questioned her abilities as a shinobi but by the end, had proven to most that she was a very capable ninja. Sakura's feelings for Sasuke had always been clear, but it wasn't until Sasuke decided to leave that she really called out to him and spoke on her feelings all the way. She begged him to stay and when he wouldn't, offered to go with him. In the end her attempts were futile. Sasuke left her behind leaving Sakura with the hopes of bringing Sasuke back one day. After the timeskip, Sakura developed her skills with the newly assigned Hokage, Tsunade. Not only did Tsunade pass on her strengh and medical knowledge to Sakura but also her determination to never give up, which Sakura showcased when she fought Akastsuki member Sasori alog with Elder Chiyo of Sunagakure. After getting a clue from Sasori as to where Sasuke may be, she set out with the newly assigned Team 7 to find him. Unfortunately when the time came to face Sasuke, she wasn't able to do anything. Sasuke left once again leaving Sakura at square one. After seeing Naruto suffer trying to bring Sasuke back, Sakura finally decided to step in. She confessed her love for Naruto and asked him to stop searching for Sasuke. Naruto saw right through her lies, of course, and dismissed her. Soon after Sakura went on a self-assigned mission to kill Sasuke herself. She came close but at the last second, wasn't able to do it. After this incident Sakura came to the resolve that Naruto must be the one to save Sasuke. Currently in the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sakura has been helping heal ninjas from all the villages. Abilities Sakura has always had excellent chakra control abilities. She was the first of Team 7 to master walking on trees and she did it on her first try. Her chakra control skills enable her to use it to boost her strengh to monstrous levels, like Tsunade. Tsuande also passed on her medical skills to Sakura and has commented on how impressive Sakura's medical skills are. Sakura has shown that she is also knowledgeable in removing poison. She was able to perform a surgery on Kankuro with limited preparations that saved his life. In Part 1, Kakashi commented on how high Sakura's potential is when it comes to genjutsu, but she has yet to showcase them besides dispelling one once. The last thing Sakura has going for her is her intelligence. In the Chunin Exams, she was able to solve many of the questions on the test, which were meant for Chunnin-level ninja.